


Подростковая мечта

by Wintersnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек тайно влюблен в Стайлза — своего лучшего друга с самого детства. Безответная любовь причиняет боль, но и близко не настолько сильную, как побои громил бывшей. Если бы только поцелуй Стайлза мог все поправить… О, постойте-ка.<br/>(Школьная АУ, в которой Стайлз и Дерек ровесники и учатся в одной школе. Основано на <a href="http://basilcakes.tumblr.com/post/44024294648/derek-i-went-outside-to-roll-around-in-some">вот этом стрипе от basilcakes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Подростковая мечта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teenage Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709905) by [Omni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni). 



Мир пульсировал, чернел по краям, как обожженная фотография. Дерек давно перестал отбиваться, взамен решив свернуться калачиком на земле, чтобы защитить и так ломящие ребра и ноющий живот. Он видел ее через слепящий свет и наводящую страх черноту. Она цеплялась за одного из мужчин, всем видом выражая кротость и страх, вдохновляя мужчин защищать ее, драться за нее. За водопадом волнистых светлых волос в ее глазах была видна жесткость, а улыбка не выражала ничего, кроме садистского удовлетворения. Только для Дерека было очевидно, что она просто использовала их, точно как использовала и всех вокруг.

Его противникам то ли уже наскучило, то ли они устали, то ли попросту поняли, что уже в достаточной мере донесли основную мысль, потому что удары замедлились, а потом и вовсе прекратились, а нападающие начали отходить. Подумав, что все наконец-то закончилось, он позволил себе перекатиться на спину и развернуться, чтобы дать ноющим мышцам возможность собраться с силами. Он хотел встать. Каблуки процокали по асфальту, возвещая ее приближение, и он с ужасом уставился на нее. Она резко оседлала его, вспышкой отвращения напоминая о другом разе. Когда она наклонилась, ее волосы заслонили их ото всего остального мира, пряча от других мужчин ее жестокую усмешку.

— _Никто_ не смеет меня унижать, — резко прошептала она. Затем она откинулась назад, высоко заведя правую руку. А потом тыльная стороны ее ладони врезалась в его лицо, он попытался — и провалился в своих попытках — сдержать болезненный стон, ощутив, как острый край ее кольца забрал с собой часть его кожи и плоти.

~~~~~

— Йоу, Ворчун! — раздался недалеко Стайлзов по-дружески насмешливый голос.

Дерек опустил голову и ускорил шаг, глупо надеясь, что ему удастся отделаться от друга.

— Не, серьезно. Погоди, чувак! — Стайлз двигался шустрее, чем ожидалось, и его рука поразительно быстро легла на плечо Дерека.

Дерек решил, что никакого толку бежать так и так не было. Все равно в этот день им со Стайлзом предстояли два совместных занятия и тренировка по лакроссу, так что тот просто обязан был увидеть. Приготовившись к реакции друга, Дерек остановился и повернулся к нему.

Рука Стайлза слетела с плеча Дерека в тот же миг, как он шокированно отшатнулся.  
— Ого! Дерек, что за хрень с тобой случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Ерунда, — попытался убедить Стайлза Дерек, но только он собрался было снова отвернуться, как Стайлз осторожно ухватил его за подбородок, чтобы получше разглядеть повреждения. Дерек угрюмо глянул на него неприкрытым глазом, но руки распустить все же позволил.

Стайлз нахмурился, явно не шибко впечатлившись тяжелым взглядом Дерека, равно как и его попытками отмахнуться от темы. Положив руки на плечи Дерека, Стайлз посмотрел ему прямо в глаз и сказал:  
— Сегодня мы вместе идем ко мне домой, и ты расскажешь все. Даже не думай отказываться. О возражениях не может быть и речи.

Вздохнув, Дерек попытался сопротивляться порыву потянуться к теплу Стайлза, ради такого дела даже закрыв глаза.  
— Я в порядке, Стайлз.

— Ну конечно ты в порядке, чувак с повязкой на глазу.

Дерек фыркнул, давным-давно растеряв весь иммунитет к Стайлзову специфическому юмору.  
— Всё правда не настолько плохо.

— Ага, ты вообще врать не умеешь, приятель. Прямо сейчас мы эту тему замнем, но только потому, что днем я собираюсь устроить тебе ужасающий допрос с пристрастием.

— Вот ты сказал, и я сразу вспомнил: мне срочно нужно написать несколько эссе, или еще чем-нибудь заняться, так что я не смогу пойти. 

Стайлз посмотрел на него своим Взглядом, а потом обхватил Дерека одной рукой за плечи и повел его на первое занятие.  
— Что я только что сказал насчет твоей неспособности врать? Просто прекращай. Серьезно. Ты сам себя ставишь в неловкое положение. Черт, ты _меня_ ставишь в неловкое положение тем, в насколько неловкое положение ставишь себя.

~~~~~

— Снимай, дай я тебя хорошенько осмотрю, — скомандовал Стайлз, как только они вошли в его комнату. Дерек поскользнулся на валявшейся в его слепой зоне стопке комиксов и больно ударился о стену, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

— Что?

Закусив нижнюю губу, чтобы попытаться — и, в общем-то, не преуспеть — сдержать смех, Стайлз махнул на лицо Дерека.  
— Повязку свою, идиот. Снимай, чтобы я мог оценить масштабы бедствия. Кроме того, ты ее _целый день_ таскаешь, даже не учитывая тренировку. К этому моменту она уже должна прийти в отвратительное состояние, нужно поменять. У тебя с собой есть еще бинт и пластырь?

Дерек почесал затылок и, отойдя, плюхнулся на пол рядом с кроватью.  
— Дома оставил.

— Что ж, это глупо.

— Я, собственно, не ожидал, что меня похитят сразу после школы, так что, уж извини, не спланировал все наперед. — Дереку и правда следовало бы куда больше беспокоиться из-за того, что его тяжелый взгляд (очень даже действенный в отношении большинства людей) не оказывал совершенно никакого эффекта на Стайлза. И уж точно то, что Стайлз был единственным не приходящимся ему родственником человеком, которого этот взгляд не отпугивал, не должно было вызывать такое ощущение легкости внутри.

— По крайней мере, у тебя хватает яиц признать свои недостатки, — с нахальной полуусмешкой заявил Стайлз. — На этот раз я тебя прощу и даже буду настолько добр, что потрачу кое-что из нашей личной аптечки на твою жалкую задницу. А теперь просто сиди смирно. — Прежде чем Дерек успел хоть что-то возразить, Стайлз уже вылетел за дверь и шумно затопал по коридору.

Долго, медленно вздохнув, Дерек прислонился к кровати и, откинув голову, бессмысленно уставился на потолок. Он знал, что это нездорово — оставаться так близко к чему-то, что никогда не удастся заполучить. Пока Дерек врал самому себе, было еще терпимо, но как только он, наконец, признал свои чувства, это превратилось в нескончаемую пытку. Моменты нежности, и тепла, и счастья, и ощущения, будто, возможно, лишь _возможно_ … и все это сметается прочь хлопком по плечу, по-дружески брошенным «бро» и осознанием, что ему никогда не стать тем, что хочет Стайлз. Тем, что хотел Стайлз, были клубнично-блондинистые волосы, блестящие губы и изгибы. То, что хотел Стайлз, было маленьким, хорошеньким и острее ножей. Дерек же ничем из этого не был. 

Слова Стайлза влетели в комнату раньше него самого.   
— Нужно в ближайшее время пополнить запасы медикаментов. Серьезно, что такого мы с отцом делали, что все так быстро позаканчивалось? — И вот он уже оказался на коленях рядом с Дереком, устраивая рядом большую красную коробку и протягивая руку к прикрывавшему правый глаз Дерека марлевому компрессу, державшемуся на пластырях.

Дерек подумывал воспротивиться, но знал: это было бы гиблым делом, так что просто заставил себя сидеть ровно и терпеть. Стайлз, убрав повязку и хорошо рассмотрев повреждения, сочувственно зашипел.   
— Шрам останется? — спросил он, подушечки длинных пальцев зависли над линией швов, при этом достаточно близко, чтобы область под ними начала гореть от расходящегося от кожи Стайлза тепла. Под повязкой были два пореза, но только один, рассекающий бровь, потребовал наложения швов. Линия прерывалась на глазной впадине и гораздо слабее продолжалась от самой скулы. — Чувак, если останется, прикинь, как круто будет! Будешь прямо как супер-злодей! — Стайлз улыбался, но Дерек, проведя с ним целую жизнь, слишком хорошо читал его. Дерек знал, когда Стайлз лишь пытался придать легкости расстраивавшей его ситуации.

— Может и остаться, — тихо ответил он, глядя поверх плеча Стайлза и пытаясь придумать, как избежать любых касающихся его травм вопросов. Может, ему удалось бы переменить тему. Заговорить о грядущем выходе новой части «Расхитительницы гробниц». Стайлзу же нравилась Лара Крофт, правильно?

Не сработало. Даже Стайлз не смог держать лицо так долго: его улыбка спала, сменилась хмуростью, глаза засверкали чем-то яростным и опасным. Все всегда недооценивали Стайлза, и Дерек находил это одновременно забавным и чертовски постыдным, потому что этот парень был гениальным, и сильным, и тем, кому точно не стоило переходить дорожку.

Внезапно Стайлз оказался на коленях Дерека, еще крепче, чем утром, хватаясь за его подбородок и предельно сосредотачиваясь на очищении пораженных тканей тампоном, пропитанным чем-то влажным и очень холодным.  
— Ты скажешь мне, кто это с тобой сделал, — сказал Стайлз с все еще различимым напряжением в голосе.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Дерек. — Пальцы на подбородке сжались крепче, Стайлз сверлил Дерека тяжелым взглядом и сжимал зубы так, что желваки заходили. — Ты знаешь, что я слышу, когда ты говоришь что-то в этом духе? Что ты думаешь, будто _ты сам_ не имеешь значения. В чем ты совершенно неправ, приятель. Потому что ты имеешь значение. Имеешь ни хрена себе какое значение. Так что рассказывай. Сейчас же.

Дерек не знал, куда деть руки, а его пальцы так и тянулись вперед, слегка напоминая пауков, пытающихся заползти на ноги к Стайлзу. Он закрыл глаза и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы лежали спокойно.  
— Это была Кейт. Ну, она и какие-то парни. Я их никогда раньше не видел. Она сказал им, что я ею воспользовался. Что я встречался с ней, только чтобы залезть к ней в трусы, а потом бросил, как только получил, что хотел. — Получив в ответ на свое откровение лишь тишину, Дерек рискнул снова открыть глаза.

Стайлз застыл совершенно неподвижно, тампон замер на полумазке. Брови медленно ползли наверх, и в нем явно росло недоверие, хотя его практически трясло от гнева.  
— Это не похоже на тебя, но я все равно спрошу… ты это сделал?

— Нет. — Дерек скривился от отвращения и сразу же поморщился от боли, когда натянулась кожа вокруг ран. — Нет, мы не заходили настолько далеко. Она продолжала давить, не оставляла попытки соблазнить меня, но я… Я не хотел этого. Не от нее.

Стайлз медленно кивнул, отводя тампон в сторону, но не слезая с коленей Дерека.  
— Итак. Наличие швов намекает на то, что ты был у врача. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты заявил на ее тощую задницу, и что отец, вернувшись утром со смены, расскажет мне счастливую историю о том, как упек ее за решетку.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек снова закрыл глаза и уронил голову на мягкий матрас.  
— Нет. Моя семья в ярости, но я отказался выдвигать обвинения. Поскольку мне уже восемнадцать, они ничего не могут поделать. Дядя Питер явно хотел крови и пытался убедить меня, что у нас против нее заведомо выигрышное дело.

— И почему, скажи на милость, ты _не_ выдвинул обвинения?

— Потому что я это заслужил.

Стайлз ударил кулаком по матрасу рядом с головой Дерека, и тот ошарашенно распахнул глаза.  
— Чушь собачья! Ты только что сказал, что она лгала! У вас так и не дошло до дела, так какого хера? Это не повод для того, чтобы банда громил выбивала из тебя все дерьмо! — Глаза Стайлза сверкали, и Дереку с трудом удавалось удерживать дыхание в стабильном ритме, не волноваться из-за открывшегося его глазам зрелища.

— Я все равно использовал ее, Стайлз, пусть даже совсем не в том смысле, который она подразумевала. — Она называла его животным, чудовищем, цепляясь за руку одного из мужчин и проливая крокодильи слезы. Она использовала их, но Дерек использовал ее, так разве это не делало его ничуть не лучше нее? Это делало ее правой, пусть даже она лгала?

— Да о чем ты, _блядь_ , говоришь? Как ты мог использовать ее, если даже не хотел с ней переспать? — Замешательство чуть поумерило гнев Стайлза, но голос все еще был похож на рычание. От этого звука позвоночник Дерека пронзило возбуждением, и ему пришлось закусить язык, чтобы сдержать дрожь.

— Она была тестом. Экспериментом, — наконец уступил Дерек. Он решил, что настало время сказать хотя бы это. Прошлым вечером ему пришлось рассказать семье, чтобы объяснить, почему отношения завершились столь плачевным образом, почему она чувствовала себя униженной в достаточной степени, чтобы такое наворотить.

— Что? — Брови Стайлза низко опустились на его огромные глаза, сходясь в одну точку и морща лоб. Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что даже это считал прекрасным.

— Она была объективно красивой женщиной, — начал он, но тут же был прерван Стайлзом.

— Я уверен, что красота — понятие субъективное. На вкус и цвет и все такое.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза притворно тяжелым взглядом, ожидая, пока тот заткнется.  
— Она была кем-то, кто, по общему определению, красив. Я подумал, что это делает ее хорошим выбором для моего эксперимента.

— _Какого_ эксперимента? Обычно когда кто-то говорит об экспериментировании в отношениях, то имеет в виду что-то в плане секса, а не недостатка такового.

— Ну, — протянул Дерек, — в этом вся суть.

— Боюсь, я потерял нить.

Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек пошел напролом, будто срывая пластырь с раны — одним резким движением.  
— Я хотел узнать, смогу ли найти ее, женщину, сексуально привлекательной. Эксперимент был успешным, поскольку я получил точный ответ, не проявив реакции ни на одно из ее сексуальных предложений.

Он наблюдал, как его слова просачивались в сознание Стайлза, видел, как морщинки на лбу Стайлза разгладились от понимания, а рот приоткрылся в молчаливом удивлении. А еще он заметил, что Стайлз и не подумал слезть с его коленей.  
— То есть ты встречался с ней, только чтобы проверить, действительно ли ты гей? Так ты гей? Ты это мне пытаешься сказать? Дерей Хейл гей. Ему нравятся мужики. Он хочет быть с мужчиной в сексуальном смысле.

Настала очередь Дерека поднимать брови.  
— Да. Именно об этом я и говорю. Скажешь, что не сможешь с этим справиться? Потому что похерить годы др…

— Да не в том дело! Я просто не совсем понимаю, почему ты не пришел обсудить это с друзьями, вместо того чтобы проводить какой-то идиотский _эксперимент_. Черт, Дерек, если она тебя с самого начала не привлекала, с чего ты вообще подумал, будто что-то изменится, если она тебя облапает? И, серьезно, ты правда вообразил, что представляешь из себя единственного во всем мире подростка, пытающегося разобраться со своими предпочтениями?

Дерек открыл рот, а потом закрыл, будучи не совсем уверенным, как расценивать последнее высказывание. Он знал, как ему _хотелось бы_ это расценить, но со Стайлзом никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.

— В смысле, — продолжил Стайлз, отводя взгляд от Дерека, чтобы подготовить марлевый компресс и пластырь, — я практически уверен, что я би. Типа, процентов на девяносто пять уверен.

— Девяносто пять? — сердце Дерека билось об ушибленные ребра, а руки так и хотелось разжать, дать им свободу.

Все еще избегая зрительного контакта, Стайлз начал складывать новый компресс.  
— Ну… нужно было оставить некоторое допущение, поскольку у меня так или иначе нет особого практического опыта. Просто знаю, что в фантазийном смысле у меня может встать на оба пола. Впрочем, в основном на мужчин. Но все же.

С трудом сглотнув, Дерек моргнул и уставился на своего друга, на объект своей влюбленности, на парня, с которым, как он думал, у него не было ни единого гребаного шанса.  
— О?

Внезапно Стайлз стал весь из себя нарочитая похабность в сочетании с огромной, фальшивой усмешкой.  
— Ага, так что тебе определенно стоило все же прийти к своему другу. Не исключено, что мы смогли бы провести собственный _эксперимент_. — Он поигрывал бровями, вел себя нагло и уверенно, но Дерек чувствовал, как дрожали ноги Стайлза.

Пальцы Дерека медленно разжались и проползли последние несколько дюймов до желанной цели, скользнув вверх по крепким бедрам, чувствуя, как усиливалась дрожь. Он видел, как спала маска Стайлза, обнажая нечто ранимое, нервное и настолько поразительно преисполненное надеждой, что Дерек подавился плотным воздухом.  
— Мы все еще можем, — тихо произнес Дерек, удивившись, что ему удалось протолкнуть слова через сжавшееся горло.

Наблюдать за лицом Стайлза было невероятно увлекательно, Дерек никогда не уставал от этого. И в тот момент он видел, как уязвимость поблекла до недоверия, а потом была сметена хмельным желанием — и все это в течение нескольких слов.  
— Да? Да. _Да_ , да… ладно. — Набравшись уверенности, чтобы обхватить бедра Стайлза и притянуть его вниз, приподнимая собственные бедра, Дерек завороженно наблюдал, как Стайлз зашипел и самую малость отклонил голову назад. — Ебать.

— Ага, — согласился Дерек, потому что именно этого он и хотел. Именно этого он хотел от Стайлза уже так долго. Дерек прижался к нему, обожая и ненавидя это нетерпеливое трение, ощущая собственным запертым в ловушке штанов стояком, как Стайлз становился все тверже и тверже.

Стайлз уперся руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Дерека, покачивая бедрами, и закусывая губу, и выглядя настолько охеренно великолепно, что Дереку было больно даже просто смотреть на него.  
— Я бы сказал, что пока эксперимент идет довольно хорошо, — со смешком выдавил Стайлз, его голос дрожал, был хриплым от желания и непреходящего беспокойства.

— Просто подтверждает то, что я и так знал, — пробормотал Дерек, осмелившись скользнуть ладонями за спину Стайлза и прижать его ближе. Достаточно близко, чтобы Дереку для поцелуя оставалось лишь податься вперед на расстояние выдоха. Что он и сделал. Поцелуй был медленным, осторожным поначалу, поскольку они оба все еще не были уверены, можно ли. Но когда Стайлз застонал и, подняв руку, зарылся пальцами в волосы Дерека, все пути назад были отрезаны. Они мучили друг друга, тянули зубами за губы, жаждущие языки упивались хриплыми вздохами.

Но ширинка больно давила на член, и Дереку хотелось освободить их обоих, коснуться Стайлза, посмотреть на него и (в лучшем случае, возможно, если ему хватит смелости) попробовать на вкус.  
— Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек ему в рот, — притормози на секунду. Отодвинься немного.

Стайлз дернулся назад, и Дерек прямо-таки увидел поспешно воздвигаемые стены.  
— Нет, идиот, — вздохнул он, закатывая глаза и крепко сжимая бедро Стайлза одной рукой. — Мне просто нужен лучший доступ.

— Лучший доступ для чего? — Однако едва Стайлз задал этот вопрос, как уже получил ответ, когда Дерек одной рукой быстро расправился с их ширинками. — О. _О_. Ох, черт, чувак, _да_.

— Ты сегодня постоянно повторяешься, — почти небрежно подметил Дерек, неотрывно следя, как его рука обхватывала Стайлзов твердый, подрагивающий член. Он облизнулся и поиграл с головкой, провел большим пальцем по щелке и размазал выступившую смазку.

— Ничего не могу поделать. — Дыхание Стайлза срывалось, взгляд не отрывался от его коленей и руки Дерека. — Ты сейчас вроде как напрочь отключаешь мне мозг.

— Невозможно, — хмыкнул Дерек, подавшись вперед, чтобы лизнуть подбородок Стайлза, а потом слегка прикусить. — Твой мозг всегда несется на скорости в сто километров в час.

— Ага, ну… ах, _черт_ , вот так, да… гм… обычно меня не подбивает на секс мой до нелепости сексуальный друг, так что я-я думаю, что мне позволено быть… быть… да о чем я вообще говорю, не напомнишь?

Дерек усмехнулся, поплыв от мысли, что Стайлз считает его сексуальным.  
— Понимаю. Не каждый день мой до нелепости сексуальный друг седлает мои колени.

— Дерек. — Когда Стайлз поднял взгляд и установил прямой зрительный контакт, его зрачки были расширены настолько, что глаза казались почти черными. — Завтра вечером. Мы идем на свидание. Ужин. Кино. Все дела.

На какое-то мгновение у Дерека дыхание перехватило, а рука так дернулась на члене Стайлза, что тот часто заморгал, при этом упорно пытаясь отводить взгляд. А потом Дерек уже целовал Стайлза, пытаясь доказать свое счастье, которое невозможно было выразить никакими словами. Его рука двигалась быстро и уверенно, лишь однажды сбившись с ритма, когда он почувствовал, как длинные тонкие пальцы обвились вокруг его собственной обнаженной плоти. Они тяжело дышали, не размыкая губ, и по очереди поддержали друг друга во время оргазменной дрожи, пока оба не остались с липкими руками и покалывающими нервами.

Освобожденные от отчаянного желания, их поцелуи стали мягкими, нежными, были скорее ленивыми, блуждающими и не ведущими ни к чему конкретному.  
— Итак, — сказал Стайлз, осторожно упираясь покрытым потом лбом в лоб Дерека так, чтобы не задеть повязку или видимые ушибы, — это было согласие насчет завтра?

— Насчет завтра и любого другого вечера, когда только ни пожелаешь.

Стайлз сел прямо, широко распахнув глаза и подняв брови.  
— Серьезно?

Дерек тоже выпрямился, чтобы чистой рукой притянуть Стайлза ближе и увлечь его в еще один долгий, неторопливый поцелуй.  
— Да, — выдохнул он в этот поцелуй и почувствовал, как Стайлз улыбнулся.


End file.
